Thing Change,True to Me
by Strawberrykitty12
Summary: Amu is from a rich family,trying to avoid all the arranged marriages her parents set up for her, and Ikuto is a from a poor family working on a farm, with his 2 siblings and mom, His father left his mother 2 years ago. Amu leaves her home due to...
1. The beginning

_**Summary:**_

_**Amu is from a rich family,trying to avoid all the arranged marrages her parents set up for her, and Ikuto is a from a poor family working on a farm, with his 2 siblings and mom, His father left his mother 2 years ago. Amu leaves her home, after a long life of marriage meetings and a bad experience from one of the suggested partners. She runs along a long dirt road, hungry and dehydrated, she passes out in someones yard...and who's yard is that??**_

**_Meh: Okie, so this was originally and idea for another story, but i thought 'What the hay?! i'll make an Amuto version!' Haha. and of course I'm still working on my other story, and i have finals, so who knows when i'll be able to update? Haha, i will try my best though_**

**_Ha ha, And excuse my spelling, it may not be that well. :[] Heh._**

**_And if you ever see another name in this, it 'cause i'm writing another story with the same plot, so i just got confused, Haha._**

**_I have a question...Can you/I own an IDEA??_**

**_I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM! :]_**

CHAPTER ONE

"Sweetie!" My mother called up the stairs.

"Yes, Mother?" I answered back.

"You have another prince here to see you." My mom said, ethusicastically as ever. By prince she means: another dull, boring, and rude, marriage partner.

"I don't want to meet another one! They're all snobbish jerks just looking for the money and power!" I yelled at my mom.

"Come on, Honey. Who knows? This may be the one." My mom always thought she knew me..Ugh.

"Fine, I'll come. JEEZ!"I said following her down the long flights of stairs.

Once I got into the dinning hall, I saw a fairly well looking man. He had shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, but he had a wimpish and small body and facial structure. 'Hmmm..This one may not be that bad...I hope.' I thought.

Once a got close enough to him, he arose from his seat and came up to me and took my hand softly, and gently kissed it.

"Nice to meet you, Princess." He said. 'Great. I was wrong. He was no different to the others.

"Soo, Amu is it?"

"Yes, I'm Amu, And you are?"

"Oh, Gosh, How terribly rude of me, I am Tadase."

"Pleasure..To..Meet you...I guess."

"No, No, The pleasure is all mine." 'Suck up' I thought to myself, slightly chuckling.

**Later after dinner:**

'Jeez, Dinner was a nightmare.' I plopped down on my bed and screamed. This was so unfair.

"Honey?" My mom said as she and my dad entered the room.

"Yes?"

"Um, We have chosen Tadase for your husband."

"WHAT?!?! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!?! THAT DORK!!! UGH!!" I yelled jumping from my bed.

"I'm sorry you disapprove, but we think you will learn to love him, and plus, his family has a lot of money."

"IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT?!? HOW MUCH MONEY HE HAS?!?! WHAT ABOUT MY FREAKING FEELINGS?! WHAT ABOUT MY CHOICE?!"

"We're sorry, but you're going to marry Tadase." My mom said as they exited my room, Leaving me to plop down on my bed.

'Ugh! stupid parents.' I thought to myself, Laying there, staring at the plain white ceiling.

I had to get out of here, there's no way in hell I'm going to marry that suck up of a dork. Just as I finished packing my belongings I needed for my trip, Tadase called me.

"Oh, Darrllliiiinnngg!" He yelled up the stairs. -_-" Darling my ass.

"You're parents have set us up on a date," He continued. "Now hurry up and put on your best dress and come downstairs."

Great, Just great. I put on a normal dress, I wasn't going to wear something special for Tadase. As I came around the corner, I saw Tadase and my parents planning my wedding, Already. -_-"

"Okay, I'm ready to go, let's get this over with already." I said, getting really pissed at my family...And Tadase. Tadase came up to me and snaked his arm around my waist and quickly pecked my cheek. Man, Was I going to have to soap a lot tonight. (Take a long bath)

_**Later after the 'date'**_

'Jeez, What torture. At least he didn't steal my first kiss.' I thought as I got the bath ready. I slowly stepped out of my dress, waiting for the water to warm up.

"Crap, I forgot my night gown." I said to myself. As I walked out into my room to grab my nightgown. I opened my drawer and took out a pink night gown with strawberries on it. As I turned around, still completly naked, there stood Tadase in my doorway. I gasped, starting to get frightened. He slowly closed the door, and locked it.

I started breathing Heavily, Trying to back into my bathroom...

**_To be continued..._**

**Haha, OKie, First chapter, Haha, i'm sorry if it's lame, it's late and i still have homework! , I'm sorry if it's short!! **

**Haha, so review? Please?**

**And flames are welcome, of course with a good reason behind it, Haha, and i know it's probably bad, the is the first story I've written! Haha, i love the idea of it, I just don't know if i get it out well enough! **

**Haha, so I'll update as soon as possible, if you want me too...if it's that bad, Please, Please, Tell me! and i'll change it or, delete it, or something, haha. And if their is something i need to edit, besides my lower case 'i's', Cause i'm too tired right now to capitalize them all. HehHeh.**


	2. Runaway

**_OKIE!!!! We are on to the next chapter!!!! Yay!! and to those of yew who reviewed, THANK YEW SO MUCH!! ^,^ I Aprriciate it. Heh._**

**_Okie, so the thing is, i've got the beginning down, i've got the part where she meets Ikuto down...But i have no idea what to put in the middle...SoOoOoOoO, If some chapters are a little dull...I'M SOWWEH!! ,_**

**_So Now, On to the story! Oh, and by the way this is in Amu's point of view for now, if you havn't noticed...Haha._**

**_I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!_**

**_Review of the last chapter:_**

_"Crap, I forgot my night gown." I said to myself. As I walked out into my room to grab my nightgown. I opened my drawer and took out a pink night gown with strawberries on it. As I turned around, still completly naked, there stood Tadase in my doorway. I gasped, starting to get frightened. He slowly closed the door, and locked it._

_I started breathing Heavily, Trying to back into my bathroom..._

He came closer, as I finally reached the bathroom, slammed in the door shut, and locked it tightly. Luckily, My belongings I had packed earlier we conveniently on my bathroom counter, And even more coincidentally, there was a a large enough window for me to fit through.

"DAMMIT AMU OPEN THE DOOR!! I'M NOT FINISHED!!" Tadase Yelled angrily while banging furiously on the door. The door just begging to be broke down. I quickly slipped on my robe, grabbed my bag and slid out the window, Onto the vines on the side of the castle walls, Slightly cutting my leg, and climbed to the ground. Just as a reached the ground I looked up and I could see Tadase yelling at me, waving his arm like a maniac.

I ran through the garden, tripping every so often.

"Man, Why'd we have to cut the garden like a maze?!? I think I'm lost..." I cursed to myself silently.

'Okay, left..right..right..left...uhhh...Phooey.' I thought the directions to myself.

"Ahh, The exit!" I whispered excitedly

Finally, i exited the garden. Jogging slowly down the main road. It was already dark out, so I could barely see where I was going. Not that I was heading anywhere particular anyway.

Occasionally, a few cars would slowly pass by, slowing as their headlights reflected off me. 'Where do people go this late? It's like 3:00 in the morning..Jeez.' I thought, as it seemed they would all look and stare at me.

A Blue sports car drove by, while the wild and crazed teenage boys inside, gave me dog whistles, Woos, and honks.

Well, that definitely confirmed my assumption of people staring at me.

'I should've took the car...or at least a horse.' I thought to myself, my legs killing me.

A while later, the sun was slowly beginning to rise, and I could dimly see the country side.

I walked a little longer, turning into a field as a wagon, while horses pulled by.

I decided I would take a rest and Layed down in the long grass. I began to get a small headache, everything slowly spinning, my vision getting blurred. Before I knew it, I had blacked out...

**OKIE!! So end of chapter 2!!! **

**Sorry if it's short...i know...it's way short... but i ran out of ideas...Heh Heh.**

**Well, Thanks for reading!!**

**Review if you like. **

**Flames welcome, with a good reason behind them.**


	3. Meeting

**_Okie!!!! so we ish on to the THIRD chapter!! Haha, I'm sorreh the last one was soOooOooO short!!!_**

**_Haha, so okie, . Happens. In. This. Chapter?!_**

**_IKUTO!!!_**

**_Yey! Haha. And in this I dont think Utau has her brother complex, Because this is Amuto, and i just don't know how to write stuff like that. If you feel i should change it, Please tell me. :]? And i havn't watched/read all that's out for Shugo Chara, So if's she's already over that, I'm sorry._**

**_Oh, And i think the characters are wayy out of character, But i can't make them really into thier character. , Haha._**

**_Phooey, I'm Sorry!_**

**_So on with the story._**

**_I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM!!!_**

**_Review of last chapter:_**

_I decided I would take a rest and Layed down in the long grass. I began to get a small headache, everything slowly spinning, my vision getting blurred. Before I knew it, I had blacked out..._

Opening my eyes, I awoke up to the blazing, shining sun, then, the light was covered by a shadow. A lean, tall, smexii shadow. I heard a nice, calming voice saying:

"Hmmm, When did this...Thing.. get here?"

'THING?!?! I'M A HUMAN GIRL! WHO DOES THIS GUY THINK HE IS?!!?

I looked up, propping myself on my elbows.

Midnight blue hair, penetrating blue eyes, and what's this?....NO SHIRT!! I widened my eyes, then closed them quickly.

"AH!! I'm sorry!!"

"Sorry for what? Looking at my beautiful abs?" He said chuckling, while smirking a classy, stunning, alluring smirk.

Man, this guy had an ego..

"No, You jerk, I'm in your field right?" I asked getting up and dusting my...HOLY CRAP!! I WAS STILL IN MY ROBE!!!

"Ah!" I shrieked, slightly trying to cover myself up.

"Ohh, Shy one are we?" He said getting inches away from my face.

I could feel all the heat rising to my cheeks, making them a brilliant cherry red blush.

"Hmph! Just answer the question." I said avoiding his gaze while turning my head...Bad idea.

He Quickly pecked my cheek and said:

"Well, Technically, It's my father's land, but since he's up and gone, it's my mother's and mine."

"Okay, Thank you for answering." I said, still embarrassed.

"Now," He said, his face getting even closer.

"Answer my question: Were you staring at my well shaped Abs?"

Crap, I hate the stupid blush.

"Errm..I..W-W-Wasn't, Ne-" I stuttered terribly.

"Ohhh Sooooonnnn!!!" I heard a women call.

"Coming Mum!!" He yelled back, then looked at me.

Eep!

"Come with me." He whispered in my ear while he grabbed my hand.

"W-What?! Whyy?! I need to keep going!"

"And where exactly are you going?"

"Erm,Nowhere in particular..." I said turning my gaze to my feet, watching them move as we walked forward quickly.

"OKay then, You're gonna meet my family."

"Why?"

"Because...I'm interested in you." He said turning his head backwards to look at me.

Our eyes meet briefly, Until my blush appeared and I averted my gaze, yet again, While he just smirked his smirk.

We reached his mom in a matter of seconds, and he dropped my hand.

"Look Mum! Look what I found in the field! Isn't it beautiful?" He said, suddenly really excited.

'IT?!? I AM NOT A THING!' My mind screamed.

"Oh My My My, What do we have here a young lady?"

"Mhm!" He exclaimed.

"Oh Dear, What's your name young lady?" His mom asked politely

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Amu. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Ms.T. Nice to meet you too!" She said happily.

"Oh, And I'm Ikuto."

Suddenly a brilliantly beautiful girl came in an attached herself to Ikuto.

"Ikuutttoo," She whined. "Oh, What's this?" She said looking at me.

"I'm Amu."

"Yey! Now I have someone to tell all the gossip, and we can give each other makeovers, and have sleepovers!" She said detaching herself from Ikuto to attach herself to me.

"Oh, And I'm Utau!" She said jumping back and holding out her hand.

I shook her hand.

Man, Was I going to have to get used to this life.

"Okie Dokie Amu! So where do you live."

"Um, I live far away from here, I um..-" I starting stating nervously.

"She ran away." Ikuto said bluntly for me.

"Oh! Where from? Are you a princess? you look like a princess!" Utau said.

Crap! I can't tell them! Ugh, But if they find out later then they'll never trust me again!

**_Yey! End of third chapter._**

**_I think this chapter is longer...I know if definatly took longer to write...Haha. _**

**_Oh..And SHOULD AMU TELL THEM? OR SHOULD SHE NOT?_**

**_I feel kind of Awkward writing Utau stuff, i don't really know her character personality...So...If You're disappointed i'm SO, SO , SO, SO, SO, SO, SO sorry!!! Tell me how to change it and i will!! But if you think it's okay then tell me!(xxxUtauloverxxx in particular, cause you like Utau right? And you've reviewed, Thank you. Oh, and sorry if you dont want to be mentioned, tell me and i'll take it off...Heh..sorry.) ,_**

**_REVIEW!!!_**

**_Oh, and if you want me to mention you(reviewers), like dedicate, or whatever, i will, just tell me. If not, i won't. Haha, no big deal. ^_^_**


	4. Goodnight

**Okie, Wanna know what i just realised? I forgot to add the charas...Heh...My bad..**

**Okie. Thank you to **Nya~JT **for answering my question. Heh!**

**Okie. **iSnowX3 **Haha, I'm mentioning you! Haha, And thank you, but I'm sure your stories are good, i will read them this weekend because i have no time during the week! Heh!**

**And **blackneko22 **I am nervous...Haha.**

**Okie, On with the story.**

**_I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!!!_**

**_Summary from last chapter:_**

_Amu! So where do you live."_

_"Um, I live far away from here, I um..-" I starting stating nervously._

_"She ran away." Ikuto said bluntly for me._

_"Oh! Where from? Are you a princess? you look like a princess!" Utau said._

_Crap! I can't tell them! Ugh, But if they find out later then they'll never trust me again!_

"Amu, You're still in your robe!" Said Ikuto's Mother. "Lets get you changed out of that. Follow me."

I followed her into a bedroom. She lifted up a bubbly pink T-shirt. She had no extra pants, So I wore it as a dress. She handed me my robe back

and we walked back into the room that we were in before.

"So, Amu, You were saying?" Utau said, Seeming inpatient and needing towards my answer.

"Uhm, You see...The truth is th-" I started very uneasy, only to be interrupted by Ikuto's lips.

My eyes widened so much it actually started to hurt.

'Jeez! This Guy! And in front of his family too!!'

Finally, and reluctantly, he pulled away.

"Ikuto! How rude of you!" His mother scolded him.

"I'm sorry, it's just so cute when she's nervous."

'Great, He likes my pain. ' I thought, Obviously annoyed.

I tilted my head the opposite direction, Only to see a glaring Utau. She seemed really upset. I looked at her eyes and she looked at me. All I

Could see was Pain, hurt, and Hatred, All because of me.

"Amu?" Ikuto's deep voice asked, Bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hm?" I turned towards Ikuto and he gently grabbed my arm.

"Come with me." He said, slightly dragging me behind him.

We walked down a hallway in the house, Until we stopped in front of a door. I'm guessing it is his room behind it.

He opened the door, Causing a few high pitched noises to echo through the long hallway.

We slowly walked in his room. It was all silent, Until I decided to ask Why he was so rude to kiss me in front of his family...Not that I didn't like it.

"Why did you kiss me? And in front of your family too!"

"I saw your robe." He said calmly, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, So did your mom. What about it?"

"It has your family name on it." he said looking at me, Still as calm as I've ever seen anyone.

'Crap'

"Oh.. Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not. But my mom, or most likely, my sister might be."

"Oh..Then i guess..Um, I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's Fine."

"What? Your not going to say sorry for kissing me?"

"Heh, Why would I? I'm not sorry. I'm glad I did it. And don't lie to yourself, you know you liked it too."

At the last comment I started to blush furiously, as his face was now inches away from me again.

He was right, I did like it. I actually enjoyed it a lot.

"So, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Hmm..Why with me of course!"

"Uhh, No. I'll sleep on the floor."

"Okay, Here." He said throwing a blanket over my head and laughing.

I pulled the blanket off my head.

"Ha..Ha..Ha.. Very Funny." I said annoyed.

"Yes, It is." He said still laughing.

"Shut up, I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

"Okay, Okay. Goodnight." He said laying down in his bad while I layed down on the floor.

I was trying to go to bed when I heard this abnoctious noise. Ikuto was snoring.

This was going to be a long night.

**End Chapter.**

**Okie, So, Yeah. This is the 4th chapter. Yepp. Haha.**

**Sorry, It was a short day, Haha. Kind of a short chapter. The next one might be short too.**

**Well, I have stuff for the next chapter already. Heh Heh.**

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Review.**


	5. Sunset

**Okie so we are on to the next chapter!!**

**Heh Heh. I like this one....Ehh...Kinda. Haha.**

**Hmmm...Yeah. Hope you enjoy.**

**RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER:**

_"Where am I supposed to sleep?" "Hmm..Why with me of course!"_

_"Uhh, No. I'll sleep on the floor." "Okay, Here." He said throwing a blanket over my head and laughing.I pulled the blanket off my head. "Ha..Ha..Ha.. Very Funny." I said annoyed._

_"Yes, It is." He said still laughing. "Shut up, I'm tired and I want to go to bed."_

_"Okay, Okay. Goodnight." He said laying down in his bad while I layed down on the floor.I was trying to go to bed when I heard this abnoctious noise. Ikuto was was going to be a long night._

I woke up to a rooster making a loud noise. I felt something burning into my skin, and turned around to see Ikuto staring at me intensly.

Awkward.

"Uhhh...Ikuto?"

"Eh?" He said, He said, Finally out of his thoughts. He was walking towards me and got pretty close.

"So, Do you think I should tell your mom?" I said, Trying to act normal.

"I will. Later. But now." He said slowly while his face got closer.

He was so close now, I could feel the heat from his body. I could feel his breath against my lips as his nose brushed against mine. I looked up into

his gorgious eyes, while he stared down at mine. I got this feeling in my stomach. The feeling was wonderful, But at the same time, It had a hint

of fear. This man, Ikuto, I've known him for about a day, And yet, I feel that I could trust him with my life. I think I might actually be falling for

him. Just as we were about to close the gap between us, The door bust open. I jumped away from Ikuto and looked in the doorway. There stood

Utau. Tears were forming in her eyes while she was glaring coldly at me.

"Ikuto!! How could you?!?" She shrieked. "I thought you loved me!!" She continued, Her voice slightly cracking.

"Utau, I do love you. But as a sister, That's all you are to me."

Utau sniffled and more tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"You!!" She Yelled, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"This is all your fault!! If you hadn't been trespassing Ikuto wouldn't have fallen in love with you!!!" She yelled, her eyes as cold as a crisp winter day...maybe even colder.

She ran out of the doorway, into her room, and slammed the door quite loudly, causing an echo for at least a minute.

Ikuto sighed, Obviously effected by Utau's outbreak.

Ikuto's mom came into the room and asked us what happened.

"We were...Hugging...eachother." Ikuto said, Apprently he wasn't going to tell his mom he was going to kiss me. Which I don't get because he already kissed me in front of her.

"Utau came in, Not knocking before she entered, And saw us." he continued. "She got upset because, as you know, she loves me, but not as a brother." He finished. His mom looked troubled.

"I see. Well, I will go talk to Utau. Ikuto do your chores. Amu, You can help him." She said walking into the hallway and knocking on Utau's door.

We walked outside silently. I felt so bad.

"This is all my fault." I said outloud, Supposed to be thinking it.

"No, It's not. Don't worry about it." Ikuto said grabbing my hand as we were walking to the barn. He stroked it gently with his thumb. It's amazing how much better that made me feel.

"Okay, Thank you." I said looking up at him.

"Mhm."

We reached the barn, And he opened the large doors. It was quite dark in the barn as we walked inside.

"Amu, Here, Take these buckets. Go over to the field and feed the cows. Meet me back here." He said handing me two rather big buckets. I slowly walked over to the field. The buckets were pretty heavy, and I was not used to this kind of work.

Finally, I got the the field and dumped the food in this thing for the cows to eat out of.

I walked back to the barn a lot quicker. I got done before Ikuto so I stood there waiting.

Ikuto sure was taking a long time. I wonder what he was doing.

"Ahh!!" I screeched.

Ikuto had come up behind me and poked my sides.

"Jeez, Don't do that. You scared me." I said out of breath.

"Okay. Now we have to..."

****

Later

After we had finished all the chores that needed to be done,for the day, we decided to lay down in the grass on top of a hill.

The sun was setting, making the sky a mixture of blue, pink, orange, and purple.

Ikuto was laying down on the hill, and he pulled me next to him. I rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm lightly around my waste.

I felt so safe in his arms. I'm really starting to believe that I have fallen in love with him, even though he could be perverted at times.

"Amu?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Ikuto said.

"Sure. What is it?" I said, tilting my head so I could see his face.

"How do you feel about me? I mean, I know we've only known eachother for, like,a day, But I feel like I've known you my whole life...I think I might have fallen...In love with you."

I Was shocked. Ikuto was so sincere. I can't believe he loves me.

"I..I..I love you too." I said looking away from his face blushing.

With his free hand, He took his hand and lifted my head toward him. I looked straight into his eyes. I knew he really loved me. I could see it in his eyes.

He brought my mouth towards his and slowly, he kissed me. I closed my eyes slowly and I started to kiss back with just as much love, if not more. The kiss was slow and passionate, Then he pulled me on top of him and the kiss got rougher. I suddenly felt something rub against my lip, begging for entrance to my mouth. I decided to have a little fun and refused him entrance. He grabbed me quickly, causing me to gasp, and he was on top of me, His tongue exploring every inch of my mouth. I was getting a little more confident and pushed his tongue back into his own mouth and started exploring it. Relucctently, We pulled away, Panting for air. He flipped over, so i was laying on him again. His hand was stroking through my hair.

"I love you, Amu." He said kissing my head.

"I love you too, Ikuto." I said closing my eyes, Feeling sleepy. This had been one long day. I don't think I could be any happier.

I'm glad I ran away, If I hadn't I wouldn't have met Ikuto.

Little did we know that someone had been watching us ever since we had gotten on top of the hill, In His/Her perfect line of vision. He/she had been looking for me for a while now, Furious that I ran away, and bound to take me back and get revenge.

**Okay!! End chapter!! Heh Heh.**

**Hope you enjoyed. I actually didn't think this chapter was that bad. I liked it. **

**Idk, I like the romance. But it seems kind of sudden...Oh Well. Haha.**

**So, Hope you enjoyed.**

**Review please. Flames welcome, With a good reason.**


	6. Underwater

_**xxUtauLoverxx :Thank you. Haha. And okie, I'll make her stubborn and try to show how she likes amu. and i have a question for you, Who do you want Utau to like? Because, Idk who she likes, and i brought her into the story, so she has to have a happy ending...even if Amu and Ikuto don't. Lmao. Just kidding...Or am i?**_

**_Okie!_**

**_So we are on to the next chapter!_**

**_Interesting...Yepp!_**

**_:]_**

**_Recap:_**

_"I love you, Amu." He said kissing my head._

_"I love you too, Ikuto." I said closing my eyes, Feeling sleepy. This had been one long day. I don't think I could be any happier._

_I'm glad I ran away, If I hadn't I wouldn't have met Ikuto._

_Little did we know that someone had been watching us ever since we had gotten on top of the hill, In His/Her perfect line of vision. He/she had been looking for me for a while now, Furious that I ran away, and bound to take me back and get revenge_.

**_On with the Story!!_**

**_:]_**

We fell asleep on the hill, to be awoken by a yelling voice. The voice was male, Definitely not his mothers. The voice sounded familiar.

"AMU GAWD DAMMIT!!"

I knew that voice. That deceiving, kiddish, annoying voice. It belonged to Tadase. I stood up abruptly, Looking around cautiously. There he was, Down on the road, In his fancy new sports car that my parents had bought him. We were out of the way, Most likely he's been spying for a while.

"Oh No." I said, Feeling really scared all the sudden.

"What?" Ikuto asked worried.

"Oh No, Oh no, oh no!! This can't be happening! Not now!" I yelled, starting to panic.

"Amu! What is it?"

"That is my arranged Marriage partner, He tried to rape me! That's part of the reason i ran away!" I said, Tears finally letting go, and flowing down my face.

"Shh, Amu, It'll be alright." He said hugging me lightly. "We'll run away, Go grab your bag, I'll pack some food." Ikuto said releasing me.

"Thank you Ikuto."

"Now. Hurry Up."

We ran quickly down the hill, And into the house. His mother stopped us at the front door.

"Ikuto!?! Amu!? What's going on!?"

"Well, Amu and i are going to run away, Her arranged Marriage partner is outside, He tried to rape her before, we were completely out of view so there was no way he could have seen us unless he had been spying. And, And, We need to hurry, There's no way he's going to hurt Amu, I'm going to protect her with my life."

Ikuto said really quick. His mom seemed upset, But she understood love.

"Okay honey, But please promise me, You'll come back as soon as possible."

"I promise" Ikuto said hugging his mom.

"Go get your things Amu."

I ran into Ikuto's room, and grabbed my things. When i came back out Ikuto had all the food packed.

Ikuto lifted up the the curtains to the window and looked out side.

"Hurry, He's coming!" Ikuto said.

We ran outside through the front door. Purposely making him see us so he wouldn't hurt Ikuto's Family.

This was going to be a long Journey.

UTAU'S POV.

I was about to finally come out of my room to apologize to Ikuto and Amu, When i heard my mom ask what was going on.

I heard Ikuto talk really fast I barely understood him. I deciphered that him and Amu were running away. He seemed so protective over her. And Amu, She had almost been raped before. I guess she's been through a lot. But what's this? She had..or has, An arranged marriage partner? Yet Ikuto still loves her. I mean, I guess I'm just jealous of her, She's so beautiful, and she had Ikuto's love. Maybe i should move on, Maybe I'll find someone to love, Someone brave, handsome, and gallant.

AMU'S POV.

"AMUUU!!!! Get back here!!!" Tadase yelled running after me and Ikuto.

Me and Ikuto just ran faster. I had no idea where we were going.

"Ikuto? Where are we going?"

Ikuto looked down at me, his face was stern and he looked like he was deep in thought. Then He smirked.

"To my secret hideout, I found it when i ran away before."

"Okay." I said, Unsure because Tadase was still following us.

"Don't worry, We'll loose him." Ikuto said, Suddenly picking me up bridal style.

He started running faster, and i looked back to see Tadase catching up to us. Then, It felt like we were falling. I looked down the see a deep river below us.

Then, We were soaked. we had jumped in. we reached the surface, shredding water to stay above.

Then Ikuto kissed me. It was sudden, But i think he felt like this could be the end.

**Heh Heh!**

**What will happen?!**

**OhKay, So School is finally over for the summer, So, I will try and update more often.**

**:]**

**Review!**

**Flames Welcome, With a good reason.**


	7. Cavern

**Okie! Next Chapter!**

**Thankies for all the reviews!!**

**:]**

**Okay, And....Im tired. =_=**

**Haha.**

**Recap:**

_Me and Ikuto just ran faster. I had no idea where we were going._

_"Ikuto? Where are we going?"_

_Ikuto looked down at me, his face was stern and he looked like he was deep in thought. Then He smirked._

_"To my secret hideout, I found it when i ran away before."_

_"Okay." I said, Unsure because Tadase was still following us._

_"Don't worry, We'll loose him." Ikuto said, Suddenly picking me up bridal style._

_He started running faster, and i looked back to see Tadase catching up to us. Then, It felt like we were falling. I looked down the see a deep river below us._

_Then, We were soaked. we had jumped in. we reached the surface, shredding water to stay above._

_Then Ikuto kissed me. It was sudden, But i think he felt like this could be the end._

**Okie!  
On with the story!**

**:]**

I sure hope it wasn't the end. I finally gave into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. He begged for entrance, and i granted him quickly.

His tongue massaged mine gently, causing me to moan. This wasn't the time for him to be kissing like this, so intense and lustful.

"AMU!!" I heard someone yell from above. I broke away from Ikuto slowly and looked up.

There was Tadase, Looking as furious as ever.

Suddenly, Ikuto brought his mouth to my ear and whispered:

"So, You can hold your breath for a while?"

"Yes" I whispered back.

"Good. When i say so, take the biggest breath you can take."

"Okay."

"What's the Kiddy King's name?" Ikuto asked Curiously.

"Uhm, I dont think this is the ti-"

"Answer me please."

"Tadase."

"Okay. GOOD BYE TADAGAY!! Now Amu!"

Ikuto yelled as i took the biggest breath i could take.

Ikuto dove under the water, dragging me with him, Swimming deeply.

We were swimming for quite a while. Then i felt air around me. I opened my eyes and we were in a large cave. Crystals everywhere, On the walls, On the floor, on the ceiling, Everywhere.

"OhMiGawsh. This is so beautiful!"

"I knew you'd like it." Ikuto said looking at me.

"Man, I'm soaked. And so is all my stuff."

"Here, Hand me your stuff, I'll lay it out to dry."

"Okay." He took my stuff and layed it all out. Then he turned around a corner, and came back with two shirts, two pair of boxers, and one pair of jeans.

"Here, Put these on, You'll catch a cold." He said handing me a shirt and a pair of boxers.

"How long were you down here before?"

"Ehh, Like...a couple months."

"Oh."

"Wanna hear the good news?"

"Uh, Sure!"

"The food is safe! I put it in waterproof containers!"

"Wow, Awesome."

"Mhm! Now change! I don't want you to get sick!"

"Well, Will you turn away?"

"Whyy?"

"Because, I said so." I said glaring at him.

"Fine, But, I won't give in next time."

"What makes you think there's going to be a next time.?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure there's a next time. Heh." He said smirking, and turning the corner so i could dress.

"Sheesh." I took the shirt i was wearing and put the one he had given me back on. I slowly took off my wet underwear and replaced them with Ikuto's boxers.

"Okay, Im done!" I yelled, Informing Ikuto. Ikuto came around the corner, dressed in dry clothes.

"Mmm, You look utterly delicious." Ikuto said after he saw me.

"Uhh, Thanks?" I said, confused by his comment.

"Mm, No problem." He said coming up to me and wrapping his arms around my lower waist.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his forehead against mine.

"I love you Amu." He said gently.

"I love you too Ikuto." I said staring into his penetrating eyes.

"Can i Kiss you?" He said.

What? He's asking now?

"Yes. But why are yo-"

His lips cut me off. He squeezed me tighter in his arms. I ran my fingers through his thick, soft hair.

This time, Feeling more confident, I licked his lower lip, begging for entrance.

He slowly opened his mouth, and i entered it with passion. I explored his mouth curiously. Then, I rubbed my tongue against his, and i heard him fail in trying to suppress a groan. He slowly lowered his hands to my butt and i gasped, then he entered my mouth with his tongue. This time, it was my turn to try, and fail, in moaning.

Meanwhile outside the cave above the water, A Nervous and confused Tadase panicked.

"Ah! Amu!! She cant stay under for this long!!! OMG!OMG! They've got to be dead by now, it's been 10 minutes. MAN!, Her parents are going to be upset with me."

"I guess I'll go break the news to them...Or should i wait a while?"

"I think I'll wait." He said plopping down on the grass, Sitting, And waiting...and waiting...and waiting until the sun came down.

**OKay!**

**End of this chapter!!!!!**

**:]**

**I'm sorry it was short.**

**:|**

**Haha, I'll try and update soon!  
**

**:]**

**Review please!!**

**:D**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE! So sorry! D:

OhMiGawsh!! Im sooooo sorry i havnt updated in a while! My computer has crashed yet again! I know you probably think it is some lame excuse, but it's not. Laptops just dont like me. Lmao. So, I'm reaaally reaallly sorry!! I will try to get my computer fixed and working again as soon as possible! Wondering how i typed this? Snuck on my dads. SHHH! haha. 


	9. Author's note Update : Good News

Okay, So I got a new computer :) and i will be updating soon. Haha. I was going to update last night, but things with my boyfriend weren't so good. So, i was like: "I can't write a romance now. i need the inspiration that i don't have." haha. But, No need to worry. I will be updating soon, and i am so dog gone sorry it took so long, My apologies. :)


	10. AN:Im sorry i bet youre tired of these

Okay, I'm so so so so so truly sorry i haven't written in a while D; But i plan on writing and finishing the story soon , and i was wondering if any of you had any ideas , cause i want it to have some humour in it too. :P Things got better with my boyfriend , then got .. complicated , but i'm still planning on writing this. :D Hopefully , you'll see a next chapter soon ! :D


	11. Ticklish

Jeez, no need to be rudee, D; But anyway, i would like to thank all of you for being so patient :D i greatly appreciate it. And i would like to say that " Nanachi-chan desu " Made me laugh with the phrase suggestions : " What the cheese " and " you suck eggs . " They totally brightened my mood and made me want to write this even moree ! YAYY ! :D Hopefully my writing has gotten better too, my teacher says it has, in essays at least ;P Anywhoozle ,

**PREVIOUSLY : **

**_His lips cut me off. He squeezed me tighter in his arms. I ran my fingers through his thick, soft hair._**

**_This time, Feeling more confident, I licked his lower lip, begging for entrance._**

**_He slowly opened his mouth, and i entered it with passion. I explored his mouth curiously. Then, I rubbed my tongue against his, and i heard him fail in trying to suppress a groan. He slowly lowered his hands to my butt and i gasped, then he entered my mouth with his tongue. This time, it was my turn to try, and fail, in moaning._**

**_Meanwhile outside the cave above the water, A Nervous and confused Tadase panicked._**

**_"Ah! Amu! She cant stay under for this long! OMG!OMG! They've got to be dead by now, it's been 10 minutes. MAN!, Her parents are going to be upset with me."_**

**_"I guess I'll go break the news to them...Or should i wait a while?"_**

**_"I think I'll wait." He said plopping down on the grass, Sitting, And waiting...and waiting...and waiting until the sun came down._**

I woke up dazed and confused, trying to remember the events that had happened the night before. Quickly i looked down at my body.

_'Phew, Still have my clothes on.' _I thought.

That's when I started having flashbacks of me and Ikuto making out. I felt my cheeks grow hot. He was such a darn good kisser.

_'Wait, Where is Ikuto?' _My mind wondered.

I looked around the cave, my eyes darting everywhere. Feeling alone and paranoid all the sudden, I jumped up and screamed, Quite loudly, when i felt someone poke my sides from behind.

"IKUTOO! Don't do that to me! You almost gave me a freakin' heart attack!" I said as i was now facing Ikuto, I punched him lightly in the chest a couple times.

Oh, his chest. His pecks. His abs. So lean and full of muscle. He's so irresistible.

I soon realized i had gone off in my own little world when i heard Ikuto say:

"Amu, why are you drooling? ...Oh, Wait. I know, You were thinking of me, of course."

"Shut up, Ikuto. You're such a turd sometimes!" I said to him, joking around.

"What? Do you still love me?" He said the most serious i've ever seen him.

"Uh, Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" I asked, confused by his serious face.

"You called me a turd." He said slightly pouting.

_'He looks cute when he pouts._' I thought before saying:

"And? What about it?"

"I find it extremely offensive." He said crossing his arms and turning his head the other way.

He just looks so cute I can't help but burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked, oblivious to how adorably ridiculous he looked.

"It's just, You look so cute." I said between breaths.

"You know what Amu, You suck!"

"Yeah, And you swallow!" I said, causing me to laugh even harder.

It wasn't even that funny, i was just in an incredibly good mood.

And, Just as i thought my mood couldn't get any better, Ikuto lunched toward me, and tackled me to the floor. Tickling me, causing me to laugh so hard it hurt.

"Eh-Eh-Ikutoo, Hahahaha, Stop it!"

"Not until you say you're sorry." He said looking into my eyes.

"Hahaha, I'm s-so-sorry!" I said clutching my stomach.

"Good." He said after he stopped tickling me. He leaned down and gently brushed his lips against mine and whispered:

"I love you."

I brought his lips back to mine, gripping his soft, lucious, hair. I pulled away and whispered back,

"And i love you."

He leaned back down and kissed me gently. I loved the feeling of our lips moving against each others. So perfect. So in-sync.

Just as we were really getting into the moment, we heard a giant splash.

We looked at each other, Obviously confused.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I have no clue. Lemme see." He said, getting up from on top of me and walking over to the entrance of the cave.

**ABOVE THE CAVE WITH TADASE. **_(Events below occur about, let's say the same time as Ikuto starts tickling Amu above.)_

Still sitting on the grass above the drop to the water, sat Tadase.

"Jeez, I wonder how long Amu can hold her breath for. It's been like, a whole night." Tadase said to himself.

...

"Maybe i should do check and see what she's doing." Tadase suggested to himself.

...

"Yeah. I think i will. Just gotta take off my valuables first." Tadase concluded to himself.

...

"Ready, one, two, three! WEEEE ! " Tadase said talking to himself as he jumped of the edge and into the water below. Making a much bigger splash, and louder noise than anyone would think a scrauny kid like him should make.

"OH DAMN! I forgot to take the gold out of my pocket."

**END CHAPTER! :D**

**Sorry, it was kinda short like all my other chapters, but my neighbor is comin' over and i wanted to get this up before then. I hope you enjoy, more to come soon, and thank you, thank you, thank you, for being so patient. :D **

**It may have some mistakes, and if there are, i'm sorry. _ **

**Review. please and thank you ! (: **


End file.
